Más allá de las cartas
by Akaba Reiji
Summary: Han transcurrido meses después del Death T. Kaiba continúa en coma. Yugi lo va a visitar una vez más al hospital, dado que se siente responsable de la situación aunque no entiende con claridad el porqué, ya que desde que completó el rompecabezas del milenio algunos de sus recuerdos parecen difusos o incluso perdidos. Prideshipping. Advertencia: Contiene abuso sexual.


**_Más allá de las cartas_**

* * *

 **Nota: La historia a continuación obedece al canon del manga. PrideShipping.**

 **Advertencia:** **La historia contiene abuso sexual, si no estás acostumbrado o no gustas de este tema eres libre de abandonar la lectura hasta aquí. Al contrario, si no tienes prejuicios al respecto y entiendes que es ficción eres bienvenido a proseguir.**

* * *

Han pasado meses desde el Death T y como de costumbre me preparo para ir a visitar a Kaiba-kun al hospital. Al salir me encuentro de frente con Jonouchi-kun.

—Yugi, no vayas. Ese tipo por poco nos mata, no se merece ese tipo de atenciones —su mirada más que de enojo era de suplica.

—Por favor, entiende Jonouchi-kun, necesito hacerme cargo de esta situación. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que el hecho de que Kaiba-kun se encuentre en coma es mi responsabilidad —mi voz se quebró al pronunciar esa última frase, pero decidido cambié el tono y continúe— Es lo que como un hombre debo hacer.

—No voy a cambiar mi parecer, pero de todos modos quiero entenderte… —Frunció el entrecejo y suspiró— De todas maneras, eres mi amigo y te apoyaré en tus decisiones ¡Eres un gran hombre Yugi!

Lo que siguió fue caminar unas cuadras en su compañía, ahora Jonouchi sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando nos despedimos aceleré el paso, quería llegar pronto y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan ansioso?

No es primera vez que lo visito.

En la habitación del hospital, que ocupaba Kaiba-kun, pude observarlo inerte como un muñeco en su cama. Sobre un mueble un ramo de flores de grandes dimensiones reposaba dentro de un florero, las que me parecieron hermosas y me conmovió profundamente la insistencia de Mokuba-kun por hacer ese frío lugar un tanto más agradable para su hermano. De pronto me sentí aún más motivado a sacar mi deck y de esa forma hacerle compañía a Kaiba-kun.

¿Las cartas son lo único que tenemos en común?

—Aaaah, Kaiba-kun, he hablado demasiado, espero que no te moleste —le dije con gesto tímido después de un rato en que le había contado los cambios que había hecho a mi deck, junto a una que otra anécdota de mi día en la escuela—

Mientras ordenaba las cartas a un lado de la cama, mi atención se centró en ese rostro despojado de emociones y entonces sentí como la verdad caía sobre mis hombros, no tenía idea de cuánto él permanecería en ese estado, ni siquiera si volvería a abrir sus ojos.

Me sentí profundamente solo.

Una punzada atravesó mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar. El miedo se apoderó de mí, veía borroso, por lo que comencé a secarlas rápidamente.

No solo la vista se me nublaba, mis memorias también. Desde que completé el rompecabezas del milenio algunos de mis recuerdos habían comenzado a perderse, de a poco, en piezas. Sobre eso trataba de reflexionar, cuando el dolor se hizo aún mayor, aunque esta vez en compañía de un calor que se me hacia familiar.

Volví a mirar a Kaiba y de un impulso coloqué mi mano sobre una de sus mejillas. Me sorprendí al comprobar que al tacto podía sentir su tibieza.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que fuera frío como el mármol? No está muerto, sonreí.

Seguí mirando atentamente a Kaiba. Su quietud me parecía casi hipnotizante. Frente a mí yacía en coma aquel formidable contrincante que me tuvo en aprietos durante aquel último duelo.

—Triunfó el corazón de las cartas —le dije en voz alta, con la seguridad de que podía oírme— pero no te preocupes, te he regalado la oportunidad de que puedas restaurar tu propio corazón. Como un verdadero duelista estoy seguro de que lograrás hacerlo y descubrirás el lazo que te une a cada una de las cartas que compone tu mazo.

Una vez más aquel sentimiento de soledad me envolvió, solo que ahora con una agresividad creciente.

—Creo en ti, sé que regresarás —Cerré mis ojos.

Me concentré en el sonido apagado y constante de su respiración. Me tranquilicé y al abrir los ojos pude notar que en mi arrebato anterior había dejado caer las cartas que estaba ordenando sobre la cama. Cuando hube terminado de recogerlas, me levanté y quedé a la altura de la cabecera de la camilla. Continúe observándolo. Qué tranquilo y distante se veía. En esa cara nívea ya no quedaba rastro del odio con que me había mirado días antes. Extrañaba la mirada intensa de esos ojos azules que me habían desafiado.

Mírame, háblame…

Sujeté su brazo con fuerza por sobre las cobijas y lo zamarreé violentamente.

Nada.

Confundido, volví a cerrar mis ojos. El deseo de oírle, de poder sentirlo me carcomía.

—Yugi —Creí oírle susurrar en mi oído.

No me asusté, tampoco reparé en si había ocurrido o tan solo era mi angustiada imaginación. En cambio, comencé a dejarme llevar por el escalofrío que recorría mi columna en ese instante. Bajo la tela de la ropa que cubría mis brazos podía sentir los vellos erizados. Me burlé de mí mismo, por estar inmerso en la paradoja de que un hombre privado de conciencia me hiciera sentir de esa manera.

Con mis ojos recorrí sus párpados, pestañas, la perfilada nariz y sus labios, casi tan pálidos como el resto de su piel. Cada detalle de su fisonomía se aparecía ante mí como algo nuevo, único. Continúe, apoyado ahora del tacto, recorriendo su masculino mentón. Mis dedos se deslizaban por su largo cuello y con movimientos ondulantes rodeaban su definida manzana de Adán. Mi insaciable curiosidad me llevó a levantar las sábanas y el cubrecama de un tirón.

¡Cómo me hubiese gustado escuchar sus reproches en ese momento! Ver su cuerpo tiritar, pero no sucedió. La malicia en mí fue aumentando y dueña de mis actos me llevó a valerme ahora del gusto para continuar recorriendo su ser. Primero comencé por las clavículas, esos huesos que se definían bajo la piel. Me sentí como descendiendo hacía el limbo y con mi lengua me valí para hacer mío ese liso y llano pecho, jugueteé con sus rosadas tetillas.

Su estómago firme y definido me sirvió de entretención, mientras mi cabeza reposando sobre su pecho me permitía oír el latido de su corazón, que se manifestaba al unísono con la pulsión constante del deseo que se había adueñado de mí. Hubiera continuado tratando de reanimar su miembro inerte, pero sabía que no podría burlar la somnolencia en que se encontraba.

Otra paradoja: Deseaba con toda mi alma que su cuerpo respondiera a mi insistente llamado, me hubiese gustado oírle gritar, jadear y pronunciar maldiciones. Sin embargo, su mutismo era lo que me convenía, lo que lo dejaba a mi merced.

Me coloqué de pie frente a la cabecera de su cama una vez más, lo miré y fascinado comprobé que sus ojos inexpresivos estaban abiertos. No dejé que la culpa me detuviera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Experimenté un calor febril sobre mi frente, la malicia se apoderaba de mí, no aguanté más y liberé mi entonces ya erecto pene frente a él. Lo froté con movimientos rápidos, mientras mordía mis labios y no quitaba la vista del bello rostro inexpresivo de mi entonces víctima. Llegó un momento en que la lucha por no emitir ruido alguno resultó en vano y la sepulcral atmósfera fue quebrantada, juraría que mi respiración agitada y jadeos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, aunque poco me importó. Cuando sentí que pronto me vendría, rápidamente le cerré los ojos con mi otra mano y profané ese rostro con mi semen, solo así me sentí realmente satisfecho.

Cuando acabé, ya no me sentía tan solo, lo miré con ternura y me sorprendí anhelando un próximo encuentro en que lograra poseer a Kaiba otra vez. Escuchando sus reproches y fundiendo en uno solo nuestros latidos, movimientos y miradas. Reanude mi labor de borrar toda evidencia de "nuestro juego" y una vez más se apoderó de mí la ambición. Así que limpié con cuidado su rostro y posé con calma mis labios sobre los suyos.

El cansancio era evidente en mí, me había quedado dormido al lado de Kaiba-kun. Avergonzado me sorprendí con los dedos de mi mano derecha hundidos en sus cabellos castaños. Me pareció un pelo muy suave, casi como la seda, sentí algo de envidia de que el mío no fuera así. Estuve acariciándolo unos cuantos segundos hasta que nervioso deje de hacerlo. De un salto me reincorporé y decidí que lo mejor era volver a casa, me despedí como era la costumbre y abandoné el lugar.

Caminando por la ciudad me sentí un poco decepcionado por haber perdido el tiempo durmiendo. Me prometí acostarme temprano para compensar el tiempo perdido en la visita de hoy. De pronto el sentimiento de soledad volvió a mí, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquel chico que protagonizaba mi pensamiento y preocupaciones despertara de su sueño. Quería volver a tener un duelo con él, quería oír su voz, hundirme en esa fuerte mirada, quería contemplar su estampa erguida y orgullosa. Lo ansié con determinación, presionando mi rompecabezas contra mi pecho. Solo así me convencí de que el milagro sucedería y el camino a casa no se hizo tan largo como en mis visitas anteriores.


End file.
